La fábrica de nubes de Dawn
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Muchas veces nos olvidamos de lo que podemos soñar, excepto si eres como Dawn y Staci.


**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 _Canciones que escuchaba_ :

 _Helloween - Can do it_

 _Rhapsody - Lo specchio d'Argento_

 _Sonata Arctica - Cloud factory_

 **PoV Dawn**

El problema con Staci no era que hablara mucho... es solo que se ve tan miserable... que tiene que inventar demasiadas mentiras para destacar. Hasta a mí me tiene harta.

Si, acabo de salir de mi saco. Chris y el chef no han sido muy amables. Y mejor dejo de pensar en ello. El chef solo sigue ordenes, y su aura es algo gris. Lo que no deja de preocuparme. En cuanto a Chris... es igual que Scott. No recibió mucho amor de niño.

Entré a ese extraño sitio, la "Playa de los perdedores"... hay algo extraño. Si nadie salió a recibirme, debieron creer en ese mentiroso. Si tengo suerte, puedo hallar a B.

-¿Hola? -escuché a alguien detrás de mí, que resultó ser Staci.

-Eres tu -le respondí, molesta-... ¿Donde está el resto?

-B se fue a dormir, y la rubia se fue a trabajar como pasante de Chris, tal y como mi tío bisabuelo Steve, que tra...

-Bien, ya entendí -dije, cortandole el rollo. Lo último que quiero hoy es escuchar las patrañas de un mentiroso, sea quien sea-. ¿Hay algo de comer? Y por favor, limítate a no hablar de tu familia.

Me llevó al patio, donde había fruta y vegetales... entre otras cosas más repugnantes, como filetes y salchichas asadas. Tomé algunas manzanas, peras y toronjas, y me dispuse a cenar.

-¿Donde puedo descansar?

-Podemos hacerlo aquí, mientras vemos las nubes como mi... lo siento -se detuvo antes de seguir-. La costumbre. Olvidé decir que llevo terapia como mi abuelo Will.

-Claro... mientras, podemos charlar.

Tomamos lugar al lado de una fogata dejada por el personal. Para ser alguien parlanchina, su aura estaba muy oculta. Y resulta que es muy insegura. En especial desde que se quedó calva por ese horrible malvavisco. Se sinceró y dijo que era la menor de cinco hermanos y estaba tan desesperada por llamar la atención que empezó con sus historias.

-Y creo que eso ha sido todo -dijo tras contarme el porqué de la terapia, tras dos horas de verborrea-... ¿Que hay de tí?

-No mucho, realmente. Crecí a las orillas del lago Winnipeg, soy hija única y me han llamado "bruja", "chica espeluznante", "rara"... solo porque puedo ver el aura de los seres vivos y entender a los animales.

Staci se recostó en mi regazo y miró a las nubes.

-¿Has pensado como es que las nubes toman forma? -me pregunta, inocente.

-Además de las corrientes de viento... supongo que no.

-A veces creo que el cielo es una gran fábrica de nubes, y las estrellas son las encargadas de que no salgan de su curso.

-¿En serio?

-Suena algo tonto, pero... si es cierto... quisiera subir a ver como funciona.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambas caímos rendidas... aunque a la mañana siguiente no sentía los muslos.

Me desperté al cabo de unas horas, apenas despuntando la aurora, y me sorprendí al ver a Staci montando una enorme balista.

-¡¿Pero que demonios es eso?! -le pregunté sorprendida.

, esto... pues... lo que charlamos ayer me motivó a querer llevarte a las nubes, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa como una catapulta.

-Sabes que eso no es una catapulta, ¿O si?

-La verdad es que no, como mi prima Elizabeth cuando descubrió que no podemos hacer nadar a un toro en gelatina.

-Staci...

-Solo necesito un "conejillo de Indias"...

-¡No vas a lanzar a uno de mis amigos en esa cosa! -protesté molesta. ¿Tan inhumana puede ser la gente?

-Bien, sube. Seremos las dos.

Tuvimos que ponernos un casco solo "por si acaso". Nerviosa, vi que ella no cabría bien por la abertura de la balista..

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -gritamos las dos cuando, accidentalmente, soltó un gas por los nervios, causando que se le aflojara un zapato y salieramos disparadas al cielo...

La caída pudo salir peor. El suelo (si es que era suelo) se sentía suave, y pareciera que Staci se estrellara con un tubo extraño, hecho de...

-¿Nubes?

-Si, ¡Y parece que algo se atoró! -me gritó desde adentro.

Buscó algo en esa tubería y se atascó aun más de lo que ya estaba, hasta haber pasado diez minutos desde que se metió a buscar.

Cuando pudo salir -no sin gran esfuerzo-, Staci _accidentalmente_ movió una palanca que estaba detrás mío. Escuchandose un horrible traqueteo, el tubo donde ella estaba atorada empezó a vomitar nubes de distintas formas.

-D-D-Dawn... -sollipó Staci aterrada- c-c-creo que de-debemos...

Ni bien acabada la frase, la tubería implosionó, colapsando la estructura donde estabamos.

-¡ _IRNOS_! -gritó mi obesa compañera.

Maravillada, no me moví, dejando que me callera el techo... el cual, no me hizo daño.

La tubería, sin embargo, tambien trajo a quien _menos_ quería ver en ese momento.

 _-Scott... tu, grandísimo mentiroso hijo de..._ -Oye, no puedes tocarme, fenómeno -me dijo, muy petulante-. Controlo este sitio... o lo hacía hasta que la morsa -dijo, señalando a Staci- se atascó en el tubo de los deshechos.

-¿Desechos? -pregunté, furiosa.

-Las nubes absurdas que no sirven para nada más que flotar perezosas -respondió-. Aunque... aprendí algo sobre los "desechos" -tomó un trozo negro y lo blandió un par de veces hasta que tomó la forma de una lanza-. Puedo. Manipularlos. A. Mi. Antojo.

Sostuvo en ristre su lanza y quiso golpearme con ella. Suerte que tiene una puntería peor que su olor.

"Piensa, Dawn, piensa... ¿Como manipular las nubes?"

De pronto, una forma simple me vino a la cabeza. Algo que Scott podría temer, pero...

-No puedes escapar de mí, brujilla del bosque -intentó golpearme con la punta, mientras empezaba a silbar una odiosa melodía-. Vamos, _Dawnie_ , el _Scott-master_ solo quiere jugar contigo -de nuevo usó su lanza y logró rasgar mi sueter con la punta... ahora si es personal-.

Olvidandose de mí un momento, no fue difícil que atrapara a mi compañera con una red.

-Última llamada, Dawn. Sales y terminamos con esto... o hago brocheta de tonta parlanchina.

-¡No valgo la pena! ¡Huye! -gritó Staci, aterrada, antes de que Scott le golpeara en la nuca y la dejase inconsciente.

Por una extraña suerte, pensé en _Colmillo_... ese pobre tiburón del lago Wawanakwa. Sin querer tomé un trozo de nube y se moldeó...

-¿Un diente? -me dije a mí misma.

No teniendo más armas, solo le arrojé el diente, que rebotó en un muro derruido.

-¡Ja! Ya te tengo, niña rara -dijo triunfal mientras se acercaba, lanza en ristre, sin saber que algo le hacía sombra...

Viendo directo a mis ojos, se detuvo.

-No me digas -dijo, algo nervioso-. ¿Está _Colmillo_ detrás de mí?

-Eh... sip -le dije, señalando a mi amigo-.

-¿Le falta un diente?

-Si -le respondí mientras _Colmillo_ sonreía de modo siniestro-, algo así.

-¿Sonrie?

-Más o menos

-¿Y estoy parado donde no debía mientras arregla su diente?

Revisé bajo sus pies y vi una trampilla que apenas y soportaba el peso de Scott. Le miré a los ojos.

-Es el karma -le dije, y empecé a reir, mientras accionaba una palanca, situada a mi izquierda-.

-Va... a... -mientras hablaba, _Colmillo_ se abalanzó hacia él, ya con el diente acomodado- ¡ _DOLEEEEEEEER_! -exclamó mientras _Colmillo_ lograba sujetarlo del cuello.

Usando la punta de la lanza como un cuchillo, saqué como pude a Staci, que se quedó inconsciente.

Renunciando a cargarla, pensé en que hacer con el sitio. Ahora que Scott ya no estaba, la enorme fábrica empezaba a colapsar totalmente. Lo único que se me ocurría era cavar, aunque sin herramientas es apenas lento. Todo caía, mientras estaba más preocupada por nuestras vidas que por otra cosa... una pared caía, aplastandonos... y... _y..._

- _Dawn... Dawn... despierta..._ ¡DESPIERTA, DAWN! -escuché a Staci, despertandome como podía.

Viendo la sombra de una palmera, supe que era pasado el medio día. El almuerzo ya estaba siendo servido, mientras B saltaba a la piscina en bala de cañón.

-¿Donde estamos? -quiso saber la lectora de auras.

-Donde dormimos. ¿No recuerdas nada como mi primo Morty?

Miré de reojo, y descubrí que estabamos en la aburrida Playa de los perdedores.

Mientras ella comía vorazmente una salchicha, le conté de mi sueño. ¡Pareció tan real! Y, sin embargo, no me creía.

-Lo que dices que viste fue cosa de muchas emociones en un día, como a mi tataratío Stanley cuando cruzó el -la miré aprensiva, cortandole el rollo-... bien. Solo fue un sueño.

-Pero, Scott...

-El apestoso solo juega su juego, como si de Heather se tratara. Además estamos lejos de el ahora.

Miré por un momento al cielo. Algunas nubes estaban esponjosas, otras como si fueran atravesadas por algo...

-¿Crees que sepamos como se forman las nubes?

-Por la evaporación del agua y las corrientes de aire en el cielo. Eso lo sabe cualquiera -sentenció y me dejó, un poco molesta, por una simple pregunta-.

Durante la comida de esta tarde, lo único que he visto de ese traidor mentiroso fue un pequeño favor que me hizo el universo... fue catapultado junto a mi amigo, _Colmillo_ , que etaba tan feliz de verlo... no suelo desearle ningún mal a nadie, pero lo abandoné en la playa.

Y... sobre lo que viví en sueñs... bueno, decidí escribirlo en mi diario de sueños. Y tal vez lo publique. Porque nunca podré dejar en sueños de esa fábrica... _Mi fábrica de nubes_.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Ok, tal vez no sea el mejor fic (individual) para empezar el año, pero ¿Quien no hq fantaseado con saber como se producen las nubes ( _No, Scarlett. Hoy no, sin explicaciones. Tu, Ellody y Mary guarden la pizarra_ ) y se ha maravillado con ellas?**

 **Me resulta un poco duro meterme en el personaje cuando son fics en primera persona (** ** _Su nombre SI es Blaineley_ y _Los sueños de Chris_ son prueba de ello), tal como un actor de doblaje. Pero hago lo que puedo. Y Dawn es como un traje _muy_ estrecho. Te gusta, mas no entras ni a golpes.**

 **Staci... me daba penita no incluirle, así que, ¿Por qué no? DTVI fue una temporada demasiado rápida con las expulsiones. Y la fofita pudo dar de más de no ser por el malvavisco nuclear del Chef Hatchet.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, review. Si quieren el video del entrenamiento de Jo que Scott filmó, busquen en la Deep Web y review. Si quieren el sueter de Dawn con dedicatoria de puño e hilo en el interior de la mangapor c$10, review.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam t_** ** _he_** **_stormbringe_** ** _r_**


End file.
